Shemale Slavory
by FutaRape
Summary: Four very slutty, unprefessional, horny futa women love to fuck high school girls. They all share one girl and there next victim is called Isabella Swan in Washington. She has no escape like several of the other victims. Warning Futas, intense situations, rape, and Slavory.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shemale Slavory Chapter: 1 Just The Beginning Genre: Horror and Drama Rated M For: Rape Violence Intense Situations - Bella POV I hate this class, the teacher is a huge bitch and hates me with a passion. I still get a's that's all that matters I guess. She is intimidatingly beautiful and a huge bitch to everyone but especially me. History used to be my favorite class in phone of but when I moved to forks no it's my least favorite. Ring! The bell goes off school is over, one more week till college. I'm going to Dartmouth can't wait tot get out of this hell hole called forks. "Ms. Swan stay after class I have to talk to you." Miss bitch a lot snaps at me, glaring. I sit back down in my seat and wait while everyone leaves. Angela shoots my a sympathetic look as she leaves. "Get up and move to the front of the class Ms. Swan, I won't bite yet" She yells at me, I pack my bag and walk to the front of the class, I cross my arms over my chest. The bitch walks over to the door and closes it and then takes a key out and locks it and slides the key under the door, my eyes widen. "Your not leaving this room until I fuck the shit out of you. First that sweet little pussy, then that tight dirty asshole I am gonna stretch it for you, and the then your going to clean me off." She says sweetly. My yes widen my jaw drops. What the fuck is she talking about fucking me is this woman insane. I knew she was a bitch but a rapist I didn't take her as the type, how is she going to fuck me she is a woman right? She is eight inches taller than me and has at least twenty pounds on me so I can't fight her. She takes her shirt of showing her large watermelon sized breast in a black lacy bra. "Your turn, take your shirt off bitch or I'll take it off for you." She warns and my eyes widen this bitch was serious. "Never will I degrade myself like you, if you want to do all the things you said your gonna have to fight for it." I snap at her. She didn't like that, she runs at me I back up slowly. Was this bitching gunna run me over. She wraps her hand around my neck and squeezed hard, chocking me. I claw at her and squeeze her chest, that is a sensitive spot on a lady. The bitch laughs at me, she fucking laughs at me like I did the funniest thing in the world. She reaches behind her and un clips her bra then throws it across the room. Her boobs are gigantic, imagine a white watermelon in the end was a large pink target with a hard long thing sticking out. Now imagine two of them hanging on a woman. She rips the front of my shirt of she stares at my boobs that are in a lacy blue bra. She lifts me up off the ground, using the hand wrapped around my neck. I am struggling to breath and then she bites my nard nipple, it was cold as a bitch in this room. I scream but it is muffled with her hand around my neck. I'm in pain she doesn't let go and then she starts pinching the other one. She throws her head back and efficiently bites off half of my nipple. I raise my hand and lift up my boob to examine the damage. Then the bitch latches on to it sucking and tasting the in the blood, then let's go. She continues to forcefully undress me then she lets go off my neck I fall to the ground and gasp for air panting and heaving on the ground. Then she undresses her self to down to her under wear. Discarding her stockings, skirt, and heels in the process. There was something long and hard inside of her panties. What the hell is that? She removes her panties and there was a foot long white thick dick standing up hard and proud. "Please don't do this, I won't tell anyone. That is not going to fit in me, let me go. Let me leave and go home, transfer me out of your class whatever but please don't do this." I cry on my knees in front of her crying. She glares down at me. I crawl back away but she picks me up and throws me over her shoulder I pound on her back kicking and screaming. She shoves two fingers in my pussy and starts roughly fucking me with them. Instead of feeling good I felt uncomfortable and in pain. She sits me on the desk more like drops me on the desk, spreads my legs while I try to close them. She is stronger than me. She hooks her arms under my legs, presses the tip of her dick in side of me and then slams into me. I scream and tears are running down my face because of the pain she is inflicting on me. She pounds hard, deep, and fast inside of me as I struggle to escape her clutches. She kisses me hard on the lips. I I throw my head back so she can't reach my lips but lets go of one of my legs and presses my head unto her tongue traces my lips trying to get inside my mouth but I kept them closed. Her cock kept pounding inside of me then she sped up rapid fire and I am trying so hard to keep from screaming. But the discomfort of having her nasty white liquid inside of me and then pain of being raped with a monster dick I screamed. She shoved her tongue inside of my mouth exploring until she found my tongue. Then she sucks the life out of it then let's go. Then she continues to explode inside of me the liquids are pouring out of my pussy. She pulls out and points her dictator my stomach and breasts and then cums again all over my chest and stomach. "You are mine, my cum is all over you slut. You will be my slut for the rest of your life. Open your mouth so I can have another taste of that little pink tongue!" She demands, I shake my head she smiles and grabs my hair and pushes me on to the ground. "Change of plans I am going to fuck your mouth then your ass, and then your mouth again unless you open your mouth for a kiss. Your choice whore." She snaps and then wraps my hair around her hand and pressed my face against the base of her cock then she rubs my face against her balls. "Okay have it your way." She presses the huge thick tip of her dick to my mouth and then pulls back slams it into my mouth. She grabs both of the sides of my face and brings her cock in my mouth and fucks my face back and forth as she throws her head back in bliss. I try to bite down but my mouth is open so wide that I can't control move it. In Out Hold She fucks my face I claw at her sides but she doesn't hold up at all and I keep scratching her but from this angle I can't do much. I try to stand but she sits down in a chair bringing my face with her and starts kicking me in the stomach. In Out Hold She stops kicking I know that I will have really bad bruising on my stomach. Harder Faster Deeper It kept getting worse. Harder Faster Deeper Explode She exploded in my mouth it was pouring out of my mouth as she came hard and fast in my mouth I spit it all back on her dick. She slaps me and I fall I crawl hoping to get behind the desk but she grabs my foot and drags me back. "Maybe if I beat u before fucking you, you will struggle less. I'll do that later because I love that beautiful body the way it is." "Get on all fours bitch." She snaps at me. "And If I don't, what will you do?" I challenge her and she smiles. She smiles to fucking much. "I'll get your mother involved in this arrangement and you wouldn't want that? Would you cunt?" She asks me my eyes widen, why would she get my mom involved? What the hell? "How would you do that she loves in Phoenix and would never move here?" I quip back at her how, would she do that? "My best friend Carmen lives there and she also has a dick and has been mentioning how she wants to fuck your mom." My eyes widen my good aunt Carmen was involved in this sickening situation. My mom went to college with Carmen and had been involved in my life since I was in my mothers stomach. I get on all fours, tears threatening to spill and I give up how can I win? She has my mother and I deeply love her, I would never choose to involve her in whatever this is. I wouldn't wish this on anybody, not my worse enemy. The bitch slips her tip inside of my ass, I wince in pain then she slams her dick inside of me. I scream as loud as I can, the pain is excruciating. My ass has never been stretched to this kind of limit and I could smell the rust of blood. It was trickling down my thighs as she continued to pound inside of me like a machine. I have never felt this much pain I'm one day in my life. She grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. "Ah fuck, your ass is so fucking tight. I bet this hurts me stretching this tight little asshole, but you deserve it you little slut. Walking around school showing off this beautiful body that belongs to me." She whispers in my ear and then chomps down on my ear lobe and tugs on it. "You always taunt me in my classes, showing this beautiful body and never letting me touch it. I would always wonder how tight your ass was, I never imaged it would be this tight. Your plump little ass hole is so tight, it is squeezing my thick cock I don't know how I got it inside?" She whispers more disgusting dirty things in my ear. She grabs my boobs and squeezes it, then lays down on her back and continues to pound into me. "Do you like watching us connect my bitch, my long thick dick pounding inside your tight asshole? Can you see us connect?" I nod even though I can't and she starts rolling my nipples. I hiss in pain when she rolls the one where she ripped off the top part. Bitch. "I'm gonna cum." She screams grabbing my legs and hooking her arms through them widening my legs pulling me closer to her and then she starts to buckle against me and then she explodes inside of me. The cum is shooting inside of me and I hate it. Then she stands up and I fall off her. "Your done whore come back tomorrow". The bitch demands and I shake my head tomorrow is Saturday, why would I come to school and how would I get in. "Tomorrow is Saturday no school." I state, I knew this bitch was crazy but I thought she was at least smart never mind. "You are right, I will go to your house and I'll figure out the rest." She says then walks out of the room. Leaving cum on the floor along with blood, nasty. I wait five minutes, then run to my locker naked and put on my gym uniform: black leggings, blue tight tank top, and black sneakers. I grab my backpack and throw it over my shoulders then turn around and walk straight into gigantic boobs same size as the bitch. "I am so sorry, didn't see you there." I say to the floor and blush I look up and I am face to face with the principle. Oh shit her face is calm and she is wearing a red skin tight low cut sweater with a black pencil skirt and black pumps. Wow that is a sexy look for a principle. "Why are you still at school Miss Swan? School ended over hour ago, where you the one screaming bloody murder in the class room?" She asks, what the fuck this hoe heard me screaming and didn't check it out. I nod and walk away. "Where do you think you are going young lady? You have some explaining to do?" I keep walking I did trust myself to speak to this woman calmly. She heard me getting raped but didn't do anything and is now mad at me for making to much noise while I was getting raped. I can not get kicked out of school I only have one more week left. The principal grabs my arm and yanks be back then start to drag me too the principals office. When we get to her office she sits down in her chair and I sit down in the chair in from of her desk. "What the fuck happened inside that classroom, your screams were destructing me from work?" She demands and I am about to loose it this woman is bat shit crazy. "Well next time I'm getting raped and threatened I will make sure to be quieter next time." I say and turn to leave but she grabs onto my arm and yanks me back I'm surprised but can't shake her grip. She pulled me back and now I am in front of her and I am leaning on the short side of the desk. "Hand me the phone?" She ask I turn around and lean over the short side of the desk on the side on the front and grab the phone. The principle pulls down my leggings and slams her dick inside of me, I scream and struggle then she pushes me further on the desk and continues to fuck me. "So tight this little ass feels so tight, remind me to thank Miss Hale for loosening it up a bit." The principle hisses in my ear her hands move to the front of me, her hands find the neckline of my tank top and pulls it down under my breasts. She grips my hips and moves to sit in her chair then she sits down, so now I am sitting on top of her while she is still inside of me. The principle pushes me off of her and I feels nice not havering her inside of me. "Now where should I cum? Inside do your ass, on my ass, on those damaged tits, or maybe your face?" She asks. "No where let me go home." I turn around she cums all over my face then grabs the back of my head and leads me toward the tip of her dick. "Of you suck me off, I will let you call the police on your teacher if you do not mention me at all understand?" She compromises I nod this was a good deal I only had one more week of school. I grab her dick lick the tip getting the salty pre cum, nasty. I take the tip in my mouth I slowly guid my head down I take in her huge thick dick relaxing my throat and bobbing my head up and down on her dick. The loud irritating moans were a sign that I was doing good I continued to please her with my mouth until she came down my throat. I take the phone and the principle watches me and then I turn my back to her and I am about to walk out when she pushes me into the wall. "Did you really think I was going to let you call the police in my sister hell no. But I will fuck you one more time then you can go." She turns me around picks me up and slams into me her fucking was raw dry and painful. Raw because it was fucking animalistic I felt help less like prey because she was the animal predictor and I was being hunted and fucked before being killed. I felt dry because I wasn't turned on in the slightest and her duck was not wet so it was painful because if the dryness. I have never been more turned off in my life I am not a fucking lesbian nor will I ever be. Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. But I believe in carma. What goes around comes around. She pulls out and cums all over my front then starts to beat me around my stomach area. I heard sirens and honking police maybe a janitor or someone heard my screams and called the police. I am saved from the rapest. What a bad day I have had. The principles office door flies open and a sexy female police woman comes in. She holds out her hand and helps me up she looks at my current state of abuse and smiles at me. "Are you Isabella Swan?" Her musical voice asks I nod and her grin widens. "Good I heard you have a very tight pussy and I haven't had some tight pussy in a while." She smiles at me, my heart sinks my smile drops and I back up further into the wall. Till next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed my story I really need a beta mine moved away. I love readers. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTIFICATION: This ACOUNT won't allow me to fix the paragraphing issue and has crashed several times. My friends and I wrote this story together so I am deleting this account in two days and my story and future chapters will be moved to her profile. 


	3. Chapter 3

THE ACOUNT THAT THE STORY IS MOVING TO IS DANGERISDANGER.


End file.
